


a touch without malice

by boostergold



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boostergold/pseuds/boostergold
Summary: In which Aki figures out a way to touch Angel without dying.
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	a touch without malice

**Author's Note:**

> ch. 79 spoilers

Angel couldn't remember how he got into this situation, but Aki is before him now, a shy look on his face. And he's trying to touch Angel.

Angel is, of course, dodging every attempt. Despite Aki's proven propensity for a death wish, he wasn't going to allow the human whatever he wanted. 

Aki lunges forward again, the air slicing between them as Angel backs away just in time. And he keeps backing away, until his wings hit a wall. 

"What's your problem? Not dying soon enough?" Angel tries to say it with a joking tone, but it's hard to hide the desperation in his voice. It was already hard enough keeping him away from Makima, who kept inviting him to her meetings with Angel.

Aki tilts his head and twitches his mouth. "I want to try something." He takes a step toward Angel, reaching out his hand.

"And what is it you want to try?" Angel shifts sideways and tries to make himself as small as possible, his wings unfurling to make space between them.

"This." Aki rushes forward, suddenly crowding the devil as his hands thrust out past feathers to find his. Angel immediately starts resisting, kicking anywhere and everywhere, trying to wriggle his fingers out of Aki's grasp. He grimaces, waiting for the telltale drain of life.

And waits.

Angel blinks at him, his fingers trembling in Aki's grip. "What-how-," he clears his throat. "Who did you make a contract with? What did you give up?"

Aki smiles. He says something, but Angel can't hear. His lips move, but Angel is too distracted by Aki's hands, who have now decided to lace its fingers with his. It sets off a series of sparks down Angel's spine, like the fuse of a bomb.

Angel can't stop shaking.

"Does it matter? Can't you just let me touch you?" Aki's looking down at their hands now, a sight Angel has to look at too because of the impossibility of it all. "I've wanted to for a long time now."

_ What about you? _ The unsaid question hangs in there, filling up the small space between them. 

Angel takes a shaky breath. His lungs feel like they're about to collapse. "I-," he gasps out, "I do too. I want you to touch me. And I want to touch you too."

Aki squeezes his hands, and smiles at him. "Then, is this okay?" 

He moves his hands up, up Angel's arms, his fingers sliding over the fabric of the suit They slope over his shoulders, grasping them softly to finish their ascent before Aki leans in closer.

Angel can barely keep his eyes open as Aki's hands brush his neck, then press fully into his skin. Finally, they rest around Angel's face, cupping them gently and tilting it upwards.

"Is it?" Aki asks him with a gaze way too earnest and innocent for someone who had made Angel's insides flicker like the sparklers they used to light on the island. 

Angel nods slightly, forcing himself to return the stare Aki is giving him. He leans imperceptibly into the touch, and Aki takes that as the green light to go.

_ It's okay. _

The next thing Angel knows is Aki pressing his mouth against his, and then just as quickly pulling away. He's got a light blush on his face now, the only sign Angel has received that he's just as much affected as the devil is by their contact.

"One more," Angel whispers out. Aki looks at him incredulously.

"One more, so I can get used to it." With that Angel goes up on his toes and leans into Aki, forcing him to lower his hands down to Angel's waist. It's a little too forward for the devil's taste, but he wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste.

Their lips join once again, and a fire roars behind Angel's teeth. Nerves that had never fired before being stimulated, skin on skin, human on devil. Sin, for both Angel and Aki.

Aki pushes forward, a tongue slipping out to lead the charge. His hands roam Angel's body, one gripping his waist as the other travel down his thigh. Angel leans into it, reaching up to hold Aki's face as the human did to the devil earlier. His fingers tingle as he curls them into Aki's hair. It's euphoric.

Aki is everywhere. He's kissing him, breaths passing between them like borrowed time. He's touching him, doing what not even God could dare to do. He's holding him, the ground beneath Angel's feet. He's loving him, an ephemeral light in eternal darkness.

Aki is here, next to him. Aki is there, in the field. Aki is in bed, the morning light a halo around his head. 

_ Aki, Aki, Aki, Aki, Aki, Aki, Aki, Aki, Aki,  _

Aki's arms are wrapped around him, enclosing but never caging him. Aki's arms are squeezing him, filling him with warmth. Aki's arms are entwined with his. Aki's arms-

are gone.

Aki-

is everywhere. His guts splattered over the residential area he had once called home. A putrid scent wafts through the air, mixed with blood and smoke. His body has been warped, desecrated by the Gun Devil, wretched beyond belief by the Chainsaw. 

Aki is here, there, and over there too. Nothing recognizable remains of him. The Aki Hayakawa that once existed is now gone, like a desert mirage. The Chainsaw is an effective killer.

  
  
  
  


Angel Devil figures out what Aki had mouthed in his dream. What devil that could have possibly given him the power to bypass Angel's curse. The only devil, really, that could do such a thing.

  
  
  
  


_ Makima.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *hands u fic* please accept this measly offering, akiten warriors (is that their ship name? idek lol)


End file.
